1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices capable of performing various functions, such as voice/video calls, inputting and outputting information, and/or storing data. As the functions of mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have become able to provide various complicated functions, such as capturing photos and moving images, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs, and providing wireless Internet services.
Most mobile terminals are equipped with camera modules for capturing photos or videos. As such, advanced mobile camera module technology including augmented reality (AR) is increasingly being implemented in mobile terminals. AR is a term that refers to the combination of a view of a physical real-world environment with additional information related to the physical real-world environment. Accordingly, AR can enable users to acquire information regarding their surroundings with an enhanced sense of reality.
However, AR techniques used in mobile terminals may not present the additional information related to the physical real-world environment in a clear and effective manner.